cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 24
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=10/25/2018 |end=10/31/2018 |gachas= * Colorful Painting * Anecdote of the Three Kingdoms * Secret Star Poem * Hidden Place in Forest Remix * Tropical Fruits Basket Remix * Tick-Tock Timepiece |promotion=Happy Halloween Promo |previous_event=Schwarzwald Fantasie |next_event=Origami Panic }} Event Summary was available from 10/25/2018 to 10/31/2018 (6 Day Snap Contest) with ballerina and prima-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Colorful Painting, Anecdote of the Three Kingdoms, Secret Star Poem, Hidden Place in Forest Remix, Tropical Fruits Basket Remix, and Tick-Tock Timepiece were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Coco: Snap Contest's starting soon♪ Elisa: This time we can get some ballerina look-alike rewards! Coco: Can't wait watching cute and elegant Prima♪ Elisa: Hey what's Prima? Sounds like sweet, custard color and... Coco: It means the first ballerina♪ Not a pudding. Elisa: Oh, I see! It's going to be calm but brilliant stage. Coco: Right♪ It's a stage for ballerinas. Elisa: Which means, dance and pose are very important... Coco: And as models, we should apply hard♪ Elisa: Of course! I'm the one to be the Prima! (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 8.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 9.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - Start 10.jpg ---- Coco: Elisa, how was the Snap Contest this time? Elisa: I ddi well, and the response was good! ... I think I can be the Prima Ballerina! Coco: Your pose and balletic move was pretty good. I knew you could make it♪ Elisa: Thank you, your stage was awesome, too! Coco: So, are you going to be the next Prima Assoluta next? Elisa: The pudding and salt? Coco: It's 「Prima Asooluta」 ...... No pudding. It means the highest Prima Ballerina♪ Elisa: Is there a higher rank? Alraight then, I've gotta do much harder and better! (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 8.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 24 - End 9.jpg Theme List Magic Atelier Event Gacha: Colorful Painting * Fluffy shiny colorful word. Welcome to wonder atelier♪ 「Which artist style guiding to the art word is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Magic Atelier.jpg|Magic Atelier (Check Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Magic Atelier.jpg|Magic Atelier Queen of Aqua Event Gacha: Anecdote of the Three Kingdoms * King of flame, Queen of water, King of earth. This is a story of their secret feelings. 「Which style more suits the story of three kingdoms?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Queen of Aqua.jpg|Queen of Aqua (Check Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Queen of Aqua.jpg|Queen of Aqua Starry Princess Event Gacha: Secret Star Poem * In a calm starry night. A girl blessed by stars looks up at the sky. 「Which mysterious princess style is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Starry Princess.jpg|Starry Princess (Check Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Starry Princess.jpg|Starry Princess Friends in the Forest Event Gacha: Hidden Place in Forest Remix * At the mystical forest in autumn. Let's go out with my friends in forest♪ 「Which style is better to take a walk in forest?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Friends in the Forest.jpg|Friends in the Forest (Check Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Friends in the Forest.jpg|Friends in the Forest Fruits Fairy Event Gacha: Tropical Fruits Basket Remix * Pop-pop, fizz-fizz♪ Fruit fairies are popping and jumping 「Which juicy fruit style is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Fruits Fairy.jpg|Fruits Fairy (Check Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Fruits Fairy.jpg|Fruits Fairy Welcome to Wonder Watch Shop Event Gacha: Tick-Tock Timepiece * Tick-tack, tick-tack. The clock is ticking down. 「Which time scientist style is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Welcome to Wonder Watch Shop.jpg|Welcome to Wonder Watch Shop (Check Theme) Snap Contest 24 - Welcome to Wonder Watch Shop.jpg|Welcome to Wonder Watch Shop Images How to (How to) Snap Contest 24 - Entry Manual.jpg|Entry Manual (How to) Snap Contest 24 - Judging Manual.jpg|Judging Manual (How to) Snap Contest 24 - Winning Manual Entering.jpg|Winning Manual Entering (How to) Snap Contest 24 - Winning Manual Judging.jpg|Winning Manual Judging Others (Display) Snap Contest 24.jpg (Image) Snap Contest 24 - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards' Banner (Image) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points Step Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Step Rewards's Banner (Special Packs) Snap Contest 20.jpg (Special Packs) Snap Contest 24 - 2.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 24 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 24 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points 1st Half Rewards.jpg|Judge Points 1st Half Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points 2nd Half Rewards.jpg|Judge Points 2nd Half Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points Step Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Step Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Beauty Tiara ver.A silver - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Hairstyle) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Braided Two Side Up Hair ver.A indigo blue - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Show Items) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Dancing Stage Curtain Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Avatar Decor) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Captured Dragon ver.A silver - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Tops) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Arabesque Style ver.A indigo blue - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Wink Face ver.A indigo blue - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Beauty Tiara ver.A silver.jpg|(Head Accessories) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Beauty Tiara ver.A silver (Hairstyle) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Braided Two Side Up Hair ver.A indigo blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Braided Two Side Up Hair ver.A indigo blue (Show Items) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Dancing Stage Curtain Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Dancing Stage Curtain Stage ver.1 (Avatar Decor) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Captured Dragon ver.A silver.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Captured Dragon ver.A silver (Tops) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Arabesque Style ver.A indigo blue.jpg|(Tops) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Arabesque Style ver.A indigo blue (Face) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Wink Face ver.A indigo blue.jpg|(Face) Butterfly Prima Ballerina Wink Face ver.A indigo blue Judge Points Rewards 1st Half * (Show Items) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Makeup Room Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 * (Hairstyle) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Fluffy Braided Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 * (Head Accessories) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Headband ver.A white - Rank 1-1000 (Show Items) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Makeup Room Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Makeup Room Stage ver.1 (Hairstyle) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Fluffy Braided Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Fluffy Braided Hair ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Headband ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Headband ver.A white 2nd Half * (Face) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Gentle Sorrow Face ver.A pink - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Ballet Style ver.A white - Rank 1-100 * (Avatar Decor) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Dressing Table ver.A white - Rank 1-500 (Face) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Gentle Sorrow Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Gentle Sorrow Face ver.A pink (Tops) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Ballet Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Ballet Style ver.A white (Avatar Decor) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Dressing Table ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Dreaming Prima Ballerina Flower Dressing Table ver.A white Judge Points Step Rewards * Day 1: (Hairstyle) Elegant Ballerina Gradation Hair ver.A beige - 650,000 Judge Points * Day 2: (Show Items) - 5,500,000 Judge Points * Day 3: (Pant&Skirt) Elegant Ballerina Tights and Pumps ver.A cream - 450,000 * Day 4: (Body Accessories) Elegant Ballerina Butterfly Wings ver.A pale blue - 400,000 Judge Points * Day 5: (Tops) Elegant Ballerina Leotard Dress ver.A blue - 1,250,000 Judge Points * Day 6: (Wallpaper/Profile) - 7,000,000 Judge Points (Hairstyle) Elegant Ballerina Gradation Hair ver.A beige.jpg|(Hairstyle) Elegant Ballerina Gradation Hair ver.A beige (Pant&Skirt) Elegant Ballerina Tights and Pumps ver.A cream.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Elegant Ballerina Tights and Pumps ver.A cream (Body Accessories) Elegant Ballerina Butterfly Wings ver.A pale blue.jpg|(Body Accessories) Elegant Ballerina Butterfly Wings ver.A pale blue (Tops) Elegant Ballerina Leotard Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Elegant Ballerina Leotard Dress ver.A blue ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 24 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points Step Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Step Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 24 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 24 - Judge Points Step Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Step Rewards' Show Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Snap Contest 24 Category:Pure Category:Fancy Category:Innocent Girl Category:Butterflies Category:Flowers Category:Elegant Category:Night Category:Fairies Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Floral Category:Events Category:Snap Contest